


[DMC/VD] 爱意

by Louis_sol



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_sol/pseuds/Louis_sol
Summary: 3VD  游戏剧情篡改  pwp维吉尔征服了但丁。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	[DMC/VD] 爱意

维吉尔将他不省人事的弟弟抱进了浴室，他犹豫了一瞬后将自己身上的衣物也尽数脱下，一起站在了花洒底下，现在他们是真的坦诚相见了，热水氤氲，仿佛他们又回到了小时候，每天晚上被母亲催着去浴室洗去白天打闹时粘上的尘土——有谁能想到这对兄弟在几小时前还刀刃相向？

是的，刀刃相向。直到意外发生。

维吉尔从来都将自己至于更高的位置，而那个参照物永远都是但丁。小时候他总是不屑于和弟弟打架，相比之下他更喜欢书，但他从没有放弃观察和学习战斗，作为同样继承了斯巴达血统的半魔，维吉尔当然不会拒绝力量，只是比起过程大于结果的玩闹，他倾向于更具有美感的战斗，现在也一样。

他刚刚接下了但丁的一剑，他可以从刀刃的力度感受到胞弟的愤怒和冲动，维吉尔在心中冷笑，可怜的、被爱意所包裹着的兄弟啊，你会害怕自己的弱小吗？

你会的，他在心中回答了自己，当你见识到更加强大的力量，当你所珍爱的一切被其轻易夺走而自己无力改变时，你会后悔自己的傲慢。

所以战斗吧，用尽一切让我看见你的决心。然后我会将其撕碎，但丁，很快就会结束的。

阎魔刀向右侧震了几寸，叛逆顺着阎魔刀的刀刃滑向顶端，但丁的下盘向维吉尔身侧倾斜过去，维吉尔抽回了阎魔刀，在掌心旋转半周后反手握住，用刀柄向但丁的腹部捅去，他这一击还没有用上全力，但那位年轻的恶魔猎人显然缺少在雨天的近战经验，叛逆从他的手中滑落，他被击飞撞上了身后的石壁。维吉尔没有给他的弟弟拔枪的机会，他将阎魔刀刺进了但丁的胸口，然后在他的视线下宣告自己的胜利。

本该是这样的。

然而事实是，这位高傲的剑士并没有调转阎魔刀的刀刃，反而用另一只手揪住了但丁的领口，然后俯首、按上了一个侵占性的吻。

但丁显然没有处理这种情况的经验，斯巴达在上，他还从没有对女孩子动过心，更别说是要如何应对另一个男性的、极富攻击性的吻。他的身体被卡在塔顶的石壁和维吉尔之间，叛逆落在他身前几米的地方，之前被幻影剑划破的伤口还在隐隐作痛，随着血液流动的加快正一突一突地疼，他感到手指在抽搐，紧张到几乎无法呼吸。

维吉尔最终还是放开了自己的弟弟，他无视了后者涨红的脸颊和急促的喘息，他随手抹了一把因雨水而垂落下来的发丝，然后将手指挤进了但丁的枪带里面。挂两把手枪一定需要这样的配件吗？但丁为什么要贴身穿着这种粗糙的、随时可能蹭破皮肤的皮革？维吉尔对于他暴露的着装有些莫名的恼怒，他屈起手指，按上但丁柔嫩的乳头，另一只手从他的腹肌滑向裤子，在他的裆部重重揉捏了几下。

别碰…！但丁的声音比他想象得还要沙哑，他的脑袋充血，不知道事情怎么会发展成这样。维吉尔要打开魔界的大门，不、他绝不同意，维吉尔要与他一决胜负，好、他乐意奉陪，就像小时候那样。但是、但是那个维吉尔怎么会做这种事？但丁见过维吉尔用刀，他是个彻彻底底的效率至上主义者，从不犹豫、从不手软，利用一切可以利用的、斩杀一切阻挡自己的，他以为维吉尔也会这么对待自己，而且直到几分钟前事实就是这样。但是、？接吻什么的，绝对不是什么攻击手段吧？还有他的手、难道说维吉尔这一年学到了什么——唔啊

维吉尔已经将两根手指插进了但丁的后穴，而可以用作润滑却只有顺着手腕滑下的雨水而已，他草草开拓了几下那干涩的穴道，随即又加了一根手指进去，三根手指在他弟弟柔软的、未经使用过的后穴里抽插扩张着。

流血了吗？或许吧。维吉尔此刻心中被另一种感情所占据，他忽然不想杀死这个软弱的兄弟了，但这也并不意味着他会温柔地对待他。维吉尔狠狠压着但丁的肩膀，撸动了两下自己已经硬起来的阴茎，对准但丁开合着的肉穴顶了进去。青涩的甬道被顶撞出血，而粘稠的血液帮助那根东西捅得更深，维吉尔低下头舔弄起但丁胸前的一点，又狠狠咬上，他听到了一声被但丁咽回去的呻吟，随即抬起头死死盯着弟弟泛红的脸，他可不想错过但丁羞耻隐忍的表情。维吉尔还记得，但丁小时候就算挨了打也总是忍着，可是他努力想要把眼泪憋回去的表情和妄图反抗的动作却更加激起了自己的征服欲。此刻的但丁双眼紧闭，除了他那紧得要命的后穴却没有任何反抗，他的双手就垂在身侧，甚至忘记了他背后的双枪。

维吉尔把这一切的异常归结于弟弟如同人类的软弱，就算自己已经做到了这个地步他都不敢和自己的亲兄弟争斗，愚蠢至极。维吉尔毫不怜惜地把但丁按在地上，掐着腿根分开他的双腿，“我大可以折断它们。”他在但丁的耳边说道，然后在他体内用力抽插了起来。

但丁感觉自己做了个很长的噩梦，他的孪生兄弟在他童年时期死于恶魔手中，又在他的少年时期再次出现。他们或许曾经度过了一段还算不错的时光，可他最后杀死了他的兄弟，而当时自己也差点死于他手。这不是借口，但丁在心中提醒自己。他经历了两次兄长的死亡，而这一次，当他再次出现在自己面前的时候，他意识到自己无法抵抗来自维吉尔的爱意，就算那仅仅是一个粗暴的吻，就算他之后施加给自己百倍的痛苦，他就是不能。

雨还在下，维吉尔不得不空出一只手将头发梳上去，他不想被错认成自己软弱的弟弟。维吉尔掐着但丁的腰用力操到了最深处，没有注意到他眼角流出的泪水。

“不…停下来…维吉尔…出去…。“

但丁开始向自己的哥哥求饶。他很痛，他敢肯定自己没有从这场性爱中获得任何快感，而屁股底下已经流了黏糊糊的一摊血，他的哥哥完全不在乎自己的感受，他这样做的快感就在于羞辱自己。意识到这一点的但丁痛苦地闭上了眼睛，现在他感觉自己的身体快要不受自己控制了，那根粗长的、该死的他哥哥的阴茎不知疲倦地在他体内抽插，他从没有经历过这个，现在他全身血液仿佛要沸腾一般，那是——

他的身体魔人化了，出于本能地。

鳞片从指尖开始长出，很快覆盖了全身，巨大的蝠翼和尖角从他的皮肤上伸出来，他的体温升高到发烫，而且更重要的是，他的下身多了一个入口。

维吉尔拔出了自己的阴茎，对但丁身体的变化无动于衷，他在心里讥讽着弟弟消极的态度，以至于沦落到身体被本能所控制。

他看着但丁趴在地上，屁股高高撅起，自己把手伸到下面去摸自己新的器官。维吉尔知道但丁现在没剩多少理智，刻在恶魔本能里的繁衍机制在驱动着他的指尖伸进双腿间多出来的那个洞，不管这是否会划伤内壁。很快透明的粘稠液体从他的指缝中滑落，喘息和呻吟声显示着这个恶魔有多么乐在其中。

维吉尔把阎魔刀插进了但丁的左肩。

他原本没想这么做的，但是当他意识到这一点之前他的身体就率先行动了。如果有别人伤到他了，如果今晚在这里的不是自己，事情会变成什么样？维吉尔没有再想下去，他的身体迅速魔人化，然后又在挣扎的但丁的身上扎上一排幻影剑。

趴在地上的半魔发出痛苦的嘶吼，扭动着身体想要拔出那把刀，但是身后的雄性肆无忌惮地释放着自己的气味，向他宣示自己作为胜利者的强大，他的本能在叫嚣着臣服，而腿间的器官已经不由自主地分泌出了更多粘液。

当维吉尔再一次插进来的时候，但丁发出了几近快乐的呻吟，他的体温升高到几乎能蒸发雨水，主动扭动着腰肢迎合起身上人的进出，湿润柔软的内壁紧紧包裹住在体内抽插着的硬物，他兄长魔人化后的阴茎长出了倒刺，血液和淫液混在一起从他的腿根流下，疼痛从未停止，但是但丁已经感受不到了，他轻易地将自己交给了维吉尔，任凭他支配自己身体的一切，并回报以最甜腻的喘息和呻吟。

“我说过你要承担后果，亲爱的兄弟”魔人的声音听上去好像是从鼓风机里发出来的，而他的弟弟此时已经听不见他的话了。维吉尔拔出了阎魔刀，用尾巴卷起了但丁的脖子，窒息的危险令后者稍微找回了一点理智，他想用手解开脖颈上的桎梏，但是下一秒就被狠狠操进了生殖腔。“不…太深了…”但丁终于慌乱起来，他隐约知道了维吉尔的意图，而自己绝不能接受那样的结果。

维吉尔似乎很满意自己弟弟的反应，他是个天生的反抗者，越是规则边界越想要挑战，但是此时此刻——但丁要学会讨好自己的雄性，如何献祭自己的一切来满足他的欲望。维吉尔俯下身，在但丁的后颈狠狠咬下，下身射满了他的生殖腔。

“为我受孕吧。”

事后维吉尔清醒过来，显然把自己的弟弟、自己的敌人作为伴侣标记并不是他的本意，但是事已至此，何尝又不是另一种自己的胜利？他看着变回人类的但丁双腿大开，躺在自己已经不成样的大衣上，身上遍布来不及恢复的淤青和红痕，那个多出来的、合不上的洞口往外流着精液，决定屈尊把他送回事务所。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是想写异度侵入“与杀意交换的爱意”这个梗的，但是好像不是明显，希望您喜欢。


End file.
